1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multiple speed transmissions for bicycles and tricycles and more particularly to tricycle drives of the chainless type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical gym equipment includes stationary bicycles, ellipticycles, and various steppers and stair climbers. An object of this invention is to provide the conditioning function of typical gym equipment in a durable, low maintenance tricycle that can be ridden with a conventional bicycle seat and pedals like a stationary bicycle, or with torque amplifying pedal beams like an ellipticycle, and is easily convertible between these two options.